Potioncraft
Potioncraft is a type of magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Uses Potioncraft is the magical ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of obtainable ingredients. Such potions can be replicated when the user possesses skill and the recipe, or a sample of the potion. Known Practitioners *Belle French *Cora † *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Emma Swan *Fendrake the Healer † *Dr. Jekyll † *Jafar *King Arthur † *Maleficent *Merlin † *Mother Superior *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Sisters of Saint Meissa *Zelena Known Potions *Defense Potion - Used for fighting against Ingrid's spell of shattered sight. Its actual effects against the spell are not fully conclusive since the potion was never completed. *Doppelganger Potion - Used for making the user look identical to another person. *Enlarging Potion - Used for making an item bigger in size. It's not known if the effect is permanent or temporary. *Infertility Potion - Used for making someone unable to conceive a child. After consumption, the user becomes infertile, and the only known way to reverse it is drinking water from Lake Nostos. *Locator Potion - Used for finding someone by enchanting an item belonging to the person. *Memory Potion - Used for erasing or regaining memories. It is also known as a forgetting potion. *Reversal Potion - It was presumably used to stop August's transformation into wood, but he never had the chance to actually test it out. *Tethering Potion - Used to tether an object to a human soul in order to control them. *Transformation Potion - Used to transform someone into an animal or thing; the only ones mentioned are rat, toad and puppet. *True Love Potion - Used on the Dark Curse scroll as a safety measure so only a savior born from true love can break the curse. It was also combined with the waters of the wishing well to bring magic to Storybrooke. Known Potion Ingredients *'Adder's fork (snake tongue)' - Unknown potion used to locate Aladdin *'Blood' - Doppelganger Potion. Blood from the person the user wants to become. *'Hair' **Locks of hair of those with the darkest souls - Dark Curse **Hairs of people who share true love - True Love Potion **Strands of hair of the target - Memory Potions **Hairs of someone who is living their past life - Memory Potions *'Enchanted Hearts' **The Heart of the thing you love most - Dark Curse *'Eye of newt' *'Lizard's maw' *'Shard remnants' of the Snow Queen's mirror - Defense Potion for countering Ingrid's spell) *Magic Mushrooms - Enlarging Potion (only known ingredient) *'Dragon scale' - Memory potion. *Transformation Potion - Depending on type of transformation. Created by Rumplestiltskin using a gold thread with an unknown liquid to transform Jiminy's parents into puppets. Also created by him to transform the Apprentice into a rat. *'Water' *'Witchbane' - Unknown potion for freeing someone from a tree. *'Wolf's blood' - Memory Potions Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The herb that Regina is trying to find for a potion to free Merlin, is called witchbane. During the middle ages, witchbane was a nickname for the rue herb, because people carried them to ward off witches.http://www.alchemy-works.com/herb_rue.html In magic lore, the rue herb is often used in spells of protection against witchcraft and bad luck.http://www.innovateus.net/food/rue-herb-herb-grace It can be used for hex breaking and warding off the evil eye, and is a classic herb for protection magic and to increase one's psychic powers. It is also used in some love spells.Garden Witch's Herbal, Ellen Dugan, Llewellyn Publications, 2012, page 169. Facsimile by Google Books. Appearances *Potions are mentioned in the Underworld Storybook in "Firebird".File:520ThatsRight.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- Category:Potions